


Another Minute

by Rising_from_the_ashes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_from_the_ashes/pseuds/Rising_from_the_ashes
Summary: Writing prompt by writing is my passion; three things for a scene:- Red hair and freckles- Silent tears- Wishing wellSaying Goodbye is always hard. Especially if it might be the last chance to confess your feelings.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Another Minute

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot that's been sitting on my computer for some time now. Hope you enjoy xx

**Another Minute**

Lynn stared at her feet. She didn’t know where else to look without letting on too much. Certainly not into his eyes. Her best friend’s wonderful blue eyes in his wonderfully freckled face, surrounded by his wonderfully ginger hair... she had to stop here. He had no idea that she was crushing on him hard and had been since they both had hit puberty. She couldn’t tell him. Not now. Not when this was the last time they would see each other for quite some time. He would be a curse-breaker for Gringotts and she... yes, she had no idea what to make of her life. Probably just explore the world for a bit, until her savings were all spent... the rest would follow, right?

This, however, felt like the last time she would be able to tell him how she really felt about him. She didn’t know why, she just had this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, telling her that if she missed this chance, she wouldn’t get another.

“Bill, I...”, she trailed off. She couldn’t muster up the courage needed to get it out. The fear of losing him was holding her back. He was, after all, her best friend. The one person that had gone through seven years of Hogwarts with her. The one that she’d had countless fights and make-ups with. Oh, how she would miss the friendly banter, the pillow fights and the fake-yelling at each other in the Gryffindor common room.

Two fingers grabbed her chin gently and turned her face up, so she was left with no choice but to look into his eyes.

“I will miss you, too, Lynn. This is hard for me, too.”, he said, the sincerity in his eyes leaving no doubt about the truth of his statement. She forced herself not to look away, to keep her eyes firmly locked with his and not to let herself get carried away by her feelings.

She nodded, if only to get rid of his fingers, her skin still tingling where he had touched her. She took a deep breath... and let it out again. The moment dragged on and the air around them thickened with unsaid words and untold truths. She wished this would last longer, just for her to muster up that bloody courage she needed.

When she did nothing more than stare at him and breathe heavily, his soft expression hardened. “Don’t act like this is the end, Lynn. We might not see each other as often anymore, but we can still owl! And we can still visit – there is flooing and apparition and portkeys, you know?”, he almost growled at her and she sighed deeply, pushing away the nagging feeling that wouldn’t go away. “I know, Bill, but...” _there’s something I need to tell you, come on, just say it!_... but she kept quiet once again. “It’s not the same.”, she said instead, internally kicking herself for her lack of courage. The sorting hat had put her into Gryffindor after all – where was all that Gryffindor audacity now?

Bill mimicked her deep sigh, starting to fidget with his fingers. “I know.”, he looked down and she followed his gaze to her light blue high tops that were scribbled with words so small you couldn’t make them out from where Bill was looking at them, but she knew he needn’t read them to know what was written there – after all they had created them together, using the one sharpie Lynn had brought to Hogwarts this year. She wondered whether he knew how much these shoes meant to her? Whether he knew that after he had scribbled meaningless things on them, just for the sake of scribbling on shoes with a sharpie, she had sat down in her dorm all night, reading and rereading what he had written?

“Keep them safe,”, he said and it sounded more like an order than a plea, “they are my greatest work of art yet.”

She didn’t know whether she wanted to laugh or shove him _hard_ for that last comment. For just a tiny split second she had thought that maybe, _just maybe_ , he knew and he felt it, too. And then he had to go and ruin it all. The moment was broken and frustration boiled up in her stomach, sending a lump up into her throat, threatening her to well up in front of Bill.

She nodded, not trusting her voice not to break when used and smiled wearily. He rose his hand as if to cup her cheek, but before they touched someone called his name and he let it sink back to his side again. When they looked around, they found Mrs. Weasley waving frantically for her oldest son to hurry up and they both sighed.

“I guess this means goodbye.”, said Bill with a gravely tone to his voice. She nodded and her lip began to quiver. He either didn’t notice or chose not to comment on it and just pulled her into a tight hug. “Owl me anytime you want. I’ll come and get you if need be, wherever you are. Don’t miss me too much, okay?”, he whispered into her ear, trying to sound funny in the last bit, but failing miserably. She nodded into his chest. She didn’t want him to go, she didn’t want him to let go of her. She wanted this moment to drag on, to pause time in this moment, to have just another minute, another hour, another year with Bill.

A second later, his grip on her loosened and he smiled at her one last time, then he turned around to join his family. Silent tears started streaming down her face, she lifted a hand to wave at him, but he didn’t turn around anymore. “Goodbye”, she whispered to herself.


End file.
